Now You See Me Push
by alicesmartt13
Summary: The Shy Magician Nina Rey is not you're average magician; she's a Mover and Shifter that is wanted by The Division. The Eye catches their eye and wants her to be the Fifth Horseman. Teaming up with the other four Horseman, she doesn't tell who she is which, stir up some problems when Division is Nina Rey trail. Jack/OC hinting Daniel/OC probably not, still not sure
1. Pilot

**Yeah, I have no idea what I was thinking about when I decided to make this story, I don't even know if it's going to work so if it doesn't work, I'm getting rid of it. But if people actually like this, then I'll make it work. **

**So yeah, hope you like it because I don't even think I was thinking **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See it, I don't really know who owns this movie but I don't. I just own my characters (you'll know my characters).**

**BTW: If you want to see what Nina Rey looks like, go to my profile and there's some links and the picture for this story is how Nina Rey looks :D**

**Nina Rey's POV**

I'm not your average magician.

The reason I say that is because I can I do things that no other magician can do and wish to do.

Now, you're probably wondering what I can do that no other magician can do; well, that's an easy one.

_My name is Nina Rey Looters and I'm a Mover and Shifter._

You're probably wondering, what the hell is a Mover and a Shifter, another easy question that I can answer.

A Mover is just another word for telekinesis; as in moving objects with your mind. But it goes farther with that, like deflecting bullets, flying, and so on and so on.

A Shifter is saying an expert illusionist. I can make any object, any room, anything to another object. For example, if I took a piece of paper and drew it to look like the twenty dollar bill; I can make it look like an actually twenty dollar. And the best part, the illusion stays like that for as long as I want it.

I haven't spent real money since I was ten years old.

I know what you're thinking, you have the life; you can get anything you want with your abilities. Or where did you get those awesome abilities, you are the luckiest person that ever exist.

Well, that's not true, not even half true, to be honest; I wish I never had these powers because:

I can't control my abilities

My powers reflect on my emotions, so if I stress, my Shifter abilities slip through the cracks and next thing you know, everything is rainbow colors or some strange looking objects that are not normal. When I'm angry, my Mover abilities literally explode I would destroyed a whole town without even knowing it.

And three, I'm being hunted.

We'll talk about the being hunted later, how I got my abilities is another story. See, my mother was a Shifter and my father was Mover. My grandfather was also a Mover and my grandmother was a Pusher.

(A Pusher is a person that can put thoughts into your head, making you think what they think just by having eye contact with them).

Somehow, I became both a Shifter and Mover and I guess that was supposed to happen and it's a one in a million chance that something like me would happen.

Anyway, this company or organization called the Division an organization that hunts people like us and test on us. They test on us to see what makes us tick and how powerful we are. When they see that you are "different", they inject you with this drug that supposed to boost your powers.

Yeah, who wouldn't want their powers boosted, so you can do better things you could have without that boost.

See, the thing is; the drug also kills you; that's what killing people with abilities. My mother and father never got the drug but that's why their dead now.

Yes, my mother and father were killed by The Division: Carver.

My mother was the most powerful Shifter there was, she would shift a town if she wanted to. And my father and my grandpa was very powerful movers, can pick up tanks, helicopters, skyscrapers, anything.

Carver was afraid of my parents, he was afraid that they would work together and come against him and win. And he didn't want that, he couldn't have that. So he send highly trained agents, tracked down my parents down, and killed them.

I was only seven when that happened, the last thing my mom told me was to run and never stay one place for long. Stay far away from cops because Carver uses cops.

Me being in shocked for almost my whole life but my grandfather took care of me and taught me how to use my power; well, at least my mover powers. And seeing that my grandfather father was a famous magician, he taught me some tricks and I turned them into my own.

I moved out when I was seventeen and start doing my own thing, like using fake money to get by. Not using credit card, not knowing people for them to remember my face, getting my own place in New York City.

As for the magician, I don't do for popular shows; I usually go to playgrounds, elementary schools; I love children. I love their awe faces, their smiles, their innocence, everything about children, just makes me want to be around them all the time.

I know, it sounds weird seeing that I'm twenty years old and I'm hanging around children; well I figured it's better than hanging around people my age.

I'm no good when it comes to hanging around people my age, I'm terribly shy and I get embarrassed easily. I don't know why or how I got this way, maybe it had something to do with me not going to elementary, high school, or college. My grandpa just bought me A LOT of books and called it a day.

So when I go certain places, I get uncomfortable and stress and then my powers starts to leak through the cracks and then chaos.

So, to involve all that, I spend most of my time with children showing them magic tricks, pretty much entertaining them as much as I can. They love it and they never get tired of it. I mean, they ask a roll of questions about the magic tricks and how was I able to make things float in midair. And obvious, I can't tell them because they probably won't believe me or would probably get really freaked out.

How do you think my great grandfather was the best magician there was, because he was a Shifter, like my mother and he was able create illusions like no other. And my granddad, him able to move objects with his mind, I know Harry Houdini is rolling in his grave right now.

I never meet other magicians before, I usually just keep to myself and try not cause too much attention to me seeing that the Division is looking for me. You're probably wondering why the Division is looking for me. That's an easy one, and it's not because of my parents, it's because I was one of the ones that survive the drug.

But I was only eight at the time and of course I got away but you're probably wondering, why am I not dead?

Well, I almost die, but my granddad rescue me and somehow took the drug out of my system. I don't know how he did it but it probably had something to do with my grandmother being a Pusher.

"Nana, show us another trick!" the children shouted in excitement.

I cased my light blue eyes at the crowd of little children and started to smile. "Hmm, what do you want to see?" I asked tilting my head.

"Anything!" they shouted again jumping up and down.

I laughed and started to think, I snapped my finger. "Does anyone have a huge drawing pad?"

The children looked at each other with confused expressions and one little boy with glasses and grey eyes shot up and ran over to his book bag and pulled out a yellow drawing pad.

He ran over to me with a huge smile on his face, I took the drawing pad and smiled at him. "Thank you." I said.

He ran back to the crowd of children and I looked around for a writing utensil and found a black marker. I took a few steps back and flipped through the pages to find a blanked one.

"What trick are you going to do Nana?" one boy asked that was standing in front of the group of children.

"You'll see," I said winking.

I wrote out the name "bowling ball" and then drew a bowling ball and hold it up for everyone to see.

"Alright, so you all know how light this drawing book is, right?" I asked smiling.

They all nodded their heads in unison.

"And you all know how heavy a bowling ball is right?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads again in unison.

I closed the drawing book and opened it again and a bright yellow bowling ball dropped down to the carpet floor.

"Whoa, that was so awesome!" the children shouted staring at the bowling ball in totally awe.

I laughed and showed the drawing again and the drawn bowling ball was missing from the page.

"Whoa, the picture of the bowling ball is gone!" a little girl shouted pointing at the picture.

"How do you do that Nana?!" a crowd of children asked looking at the drawing and the bowling in total awe.

I laughed again. "I told you guys, a magician never reveals her secrets."

All the children booed and started complaining.

"Alright everyone, it's time for all of us to go outside." The elementary school teacher announced standing up from her chair.

All the children moaned and groaned.

"I know but Miss Nina has to be going soon and we don't want to keep her." The elementary said smiling.

"Yes Mrs. Marcher." All the children groaned walking towards the back door to the playground.

"Wait Nana, you're going to be here tomorrow right," the little boy that's known as Nick.

I bend down to his level and looked to his huge hazel eyes. "I sure will kido, I promise."

He smiled and wrapped his small arms around my neck. I froze for a moment but I smiled warmly and hugged him back.

Oh, I love it when children hug me, their like little warm pillows with arms and legs.

He soon backed up from the hug and raced outside to the playground with the other children.

I stood up and Mrs. Marcher walked up to me with a warm smile. "I've never seen children to disappointed to go outside and play." She joked.

I laughed and looked down at my black knee high boots. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Are you kidding? They absolutely love you and your magic tricks, why do you think they get down with tasks so quickly."

I smiled. "That's one thing I love about children, they never get tired of it no matter how many times they see it. And I just love seeing those huge smiles."

Mrs. Marcher laughed and started to nod her head. "Yes they are precious things."

"Are you bringing your son tomorrow?" I asked turning my head to her.

"Oh I don't know, he so shy and afraid of everything, it's so hard to get him out the house." Mrs. Marcher answered frowning.

I smiled at that.

I'm shy and afraid of everything too, I realized smiling warmly.

"I'm shy too, but you should bring him. I think I might be able to bring him out that shell that he's creating around himself." I said smiling.

Mrs. Marcher looked at me with a surprised expression. "You shy, you don't seem shy when you're showing your magic tricks."

"That's because I'm in front children, not people my age or older."

Mrs. Marcher shrugged. "Alright, I'll bring him tomorrow, I think he's going to love you."

I smiled in agreement.

Mrs. Marcher said she had check up on the children, I told her that's okay because I was leaving soon. When she walked outside to the playing children, I turned my attention to the bright yellow bowling ball that was still lying on the carpet floor.

I frowned and waved my hand over it and it turned to a sheet of paper that had the drawing of the bowling ball. I picked up the sheet of paper and balled it up and threw it in the garage can.

I sighed heavily and started towards the front door when something gleaming caught my eye. I turned around and saw a card that was lying on top of the yellow drawing book.

I tilted my head and walked over to it and picked it up to reveal a tarot card, The Sun **(A/N: It was really hard to pick her tarot card, it was either going to be The Fool, the Sun, or The Magician. I just went with The Sun, it will make more sense later the story)**.

If my knowledge about tarot cards serves me which, it doesn't because my grandpa said it was a waste of time to teach me. I know The Sun doesn't really apply to me….or maybe it does.

I looked around the empty classroom and looked back at the card and flipped it over to reveal a huge eye and close to the bottom it said:

_**MARCH 29**_

_**4:44 PM**_

_**EAST EVAN ST.**_

_**NY, NY**_

I thought for a moment and gasped.

I know that address, it's literally five minutes away from my apartment, I realized as my light blue eyes wide in shocked.

Can this be The Division? No, the Division doesn't send card messages with a suspicious familiar looking eye on it. With an address that's five minutes away from apartment.

I looked at the calendar and it said March 25. That still gives me four more days to decide to rather to accept this invitation or decline.

"This is not going to be easy." I muttered sadly.

**That was long chapter…I think. I don't know, I just type okay.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think because I'm having HUGE second guesses about this like BIG ones.**

**Heads up, check out my profile on more information on Nina Rey, so you'll have a feel of my OC character that I slowly regretting creating for this crossover.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Who Are You?

**So here is another chapter because people actually like it…I think.**

**Anyway, Time Travel Assassin Next Chapter will be posted tomorrow or sometime tomorrow. I recently got my recording microphone and now I'm able to record. So that's why I haven't been so hell bent on updating new chapter, sorry for that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Now You See Me or Push, just my OC Nina Rey.**

**Nina Rey's POV**

_**Four Days Later**_

I stood in front of the apartment that the card told me to come; my heart was beating so fast that I thought it was going to literally burst out my chest.

There's nothing to worry about Rey, if it's a trap; you'll be able to get out easy, this isn't the first time you got yourself into some trouble with the Division, I thought frowning at the tall apartment building.

I looked down at my black satchel that I was wearing and unzipped it to reveal a .45 that was tucked carefully in the satchel.

"Just in case," I muttered slipping my hand into the bag.

I glanced around my surroundings, the streets were full with people that was walking back and forth; trying to get their wanting destinations.

I suddenly stopped a man on his phone that kept sneaking glances at me. He had a nice navy blue suit with a matching silver watch. He had slick back blond hair and piercing grey eyes.

I casually walked over to him and he looked up at me with a handsome smile. Of course, this guy wasn't my time at all but he was good for a meat shield just in case shit hits the fan.

I put on my innocent warm smile to the young handsome man. "Hello sir, can you do me a huge favor?" I asked.

He smiled wide and pocketed his black IPhone. "Sure, anything for you doll."

I ticked but I didn't let him see.

God, I hate when guys call me a doll, I thought tightening my jaw.

I smiled sweetly. "I need you to come with me, I'll lead you." I took his hand and pulled him in front of me. I gripped his shoulder and led him to the apartment entrance.

"So why are we going to this apartment, not that I mind in anyway?" the young man asked walking in the entrance of the apartment.

I reached in my satchel and pulled out my .45 and started to concentrate on it floating behind me.

"Oh no reason, I think my crazy deranged ex-boyfriend is in here and I want you to protect me." I said innocently.

Ugh, what the hell? I thought glaring a little at the wooden floor.

"I don't worry doll, I won't let him touch you." He said walking forward.

I directed him to a short hallway; it was lit only by half broken old fashion lamps, decorated with a layer of dust and dust bunnies. The walls were painted dark beige and were very old and the painting was coming off.

"Your ex lives in a real class dump." The young man remarked. "By the way, I didn't get your name, mines Michael."

I flinched and hesitated. "Um nice to meet you Michael I'm Renee." I lied frowning.

I can't tell him my real name or the Division will be all over that like butter on toast, I thought frowning.

"Renee, I like it." The young man said smirking.

I rolled my light blue eyes in total disgust.

I led him to the staircase that lined the wall, careful not to touch anything. The stairs squeaked under unwanted weight, which made my heart pound faster and faster. They were sturdy, so we weren't going to fall through them; if we were, this Michael guy was going first. I stopped full tracks and I yanked Michael to stop walking as well when I detected voices.

"What is_"

"Shut up," I hissed at him angrily not wanting to be caught by the strangers.

I bent down on the stairs and started to sound whore their conversation, it sounded like there was a young woman, a melodious and strong, the other was a man's, rough that sound nothing but annoying and arrogant. There was another voice that had a cheerful voice, a young man.

Fuck me, I would be out number; four to one or two I guess, I realized mentally banging my head against the wall.

"Hey doll, which one is your crazy ex?" Michael asked suddenly.

I glared at him. "I need you to be quiet, now." I whispered.

I listened into their conversation but then heard nothing, which made me panic and made my heart race.

Oh no, they probably know I'm here, I realized as my blue eyes wide in total shocked.

"Um babe, what's_"

I stood up and grabbing his shoulder and yanking him down the stairs and rounding the corner. I made my .45 float behind me, ready to fire if anything looked or seem suspicious. I was hiding behind him as I pulled him to the four strangers.

"Hey guys, I'm Michael nice to meet you." Michael said introducing himself.

"Michael, shut up." I hissed from behind him.

"Who are you?" the older man asked that was wearing a fedora.

"I just told you who I am, I'm Michael and this doll that's behind me is Renee. I think she's shy." Michael answered smirking.

I glared and kicked him in the back knee with my black knee high boots. He fell on the ground, holding his knee. "What is wrong with you?" he asked looking at me with a shock experience.

I rolled my eyes and I sighed heavily. "Michael, get out of here now, or I'll call the cops and tell them that you were trying to have sex with me against my will."

The four strangers raised their eyebrows in surprise.

Michael looked at me like I was crazy and literally stood up and raced out the apartment like a bat out of hell.

I carefully took the .45 in mine hand; it was still floating behind me. I gripped the gun and started to study the four stranger's movements.

"Um, who was the Michael guy?" the young man with the leather jacket asked first looking slightly confused.

I cased my light blue eyes on his chocolate brown ones. "Don't worry; you won't be seeing Mikey anytime soon." I stated.

The young man smiled and took a step towards me and held out his hand. "I'm Jack Welder, nice to me you Renee."

I frowned and took a step back, clenching on my .45 for my life. "My name isn't Renee."

"But that Michael guy just said your name is Renee." The young woman stated also looking confused.

I panicked and shook my head. "This was a mistake, I'm just trapping myself." I muttered turning my head.

"Did you get a card like this one?" the other young man asked stepping up to me and holding out a card similar to mine.

I looked back at the young man slightly curly hair. I looked down at his card which, was the Lovers tarot card and I literally dropped my gun.

I panicked and concentrated, making it float again behind.

I looked back up to him with my eyes wide in total shock. "Who are you?" I asked looking shocked.

**Oh snap, cliffhanger!**

**YAY, I introduce the other horsemen**

**Does Nina seem a bit paranoid, I wouldn't think so seeing that the Division killed her family and has been hunting her down for years?**

**JK, anyway, how was that? Nina using Michael as a meat shield, lol.**

**Anyway, tell me how you liked it and what you want me to do next.**

**Review :D**


	3. Awaiting Adventure

**Hey peoples, sorry I had a huge project to do and I been thinking about how I was going to play this story out. So yeah, I hope you like this chapter; :D**

**Nina is British but I utterly refuse to write how British people talk, so use your imagination D:**

**Also, should I play as other people POV's, tell me if I should because right now it's just Nina Rey POV. I should probably do a 3****rd**** point of view, that's actually easier :D**

**On with chapter…**

**3rd POV**

"My name is Daniel Atlas, that's Henley and they old guy over there is Merritt. We all got these tarot cards. Judging by your expression, you did get this card, right?" Daniel asked.

Nina was studying the tarot and nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked up at the young man name Daniel and nodded her head. "Yes, I did that card, a different one of course." She answered.

"So, can we know your real name?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

She blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Ni-Nina Rey, Nina Rey Thomas, pleasure."

"Let me guess, you're British, right?" Merritt asked wincing at Nina.

She inched away a bit but nodded her head. "Yeah, how'd you know that?" she asked tilting her head a bit.

"Please Rey, don't feed his ego; you have an accent, even I could have figured you were British." Daniel remarked giving Merritt a look.

"Sorry if I freaked you out, I am a mentalist after all and for your information, anyone can fake an accent." Merritt then turned his attention back to Nina. "Not that I'm saying you are faking your accent, I know you're not."

Suddenly, Merritt and Daniel started to get into an argument about having huge egos and being a real magician.

"So Nina, are you a magician?" Henley asked turning her attention back to Nina.

Nina jumped a little. "Um, you can say that, I'm more of an illusionist I do most of my shows for little children. I do come from a long line of magicians." She answered casing her light blue eyes on her black knee high boots.

"Really, how so?" Henley asked sounding curious.

Nina looked uneasy.

Don't worry Nina, their just asking about your magician heritage, it's not like their asking if you're a freak, or monster, or something else entirely, Nina thought clenching her satchel.

"My great grandfather, he was a popular magician, his name was Doug Henning." Nina answered feeling a bit uneasy.

**(A/N: Doug Henning is actually a popular magician, back in the 1970's or something like that. Google him, his history is actually pretty interesting but that's just me)**

"Doug Henning?" everyone asked in unison.

Nina blushed in embarrassment. "Um yes, is there something wrong?"

"The Doug Henning, that man was a god, the king of all magicians and illusionists and you're related to him." Merritt said smiling.

"That man was a genius, knew how to make a crowd go wild." Jack added looking surprised.

"I'm pretty much as close to Doug Henning than any other magician out there, not saying that all the other magicians is bad but_"

"Danny, please stop embarrassing yourself, nobody is remotely close to being the next Doug Henning." Henley remarked interrupting Daniel.

Nina covered her mouth her hand trying to not to laugh out loud and Merritt was laughing out loud. Jack was smirking and shaking his head.

"I'll just take that as a comment." Daniel shot back casually.

Henley groaned in annoyance.

"Um, if you are wondering about my tarot card, it's The Sun." Nina cut in.

"Death." Jack said showing his tarot card.

"The Lovers." Daniel answered sighing heavily.

Nina tilted her head for his card.

"What?" Daniel asked her.

"Nothing." Nina said quickly shaking her head.

"She's probably wondering why you got such an unusual card." Merritt answered. "Right?"

Nina frowned and narrowed her eyes.

If he's reading my thoughts and face expressions like this, they'll find out about me in no time, Nina realized as her eyes darken.

"High Priestess." Henley said tearing through Nina's thoughts.

"The Hermit." Merritt said showing his card.

"I'm betting no one else is coming and it's just us five." Jack said looking at the entrance.

"Probably so um, is there something wrong with the door?" Nina asked trying to change the subject before things get bad.

"It's lock." Henley, Daniel, and Merritt answered in unison.

"No, no," Jack said, "Nothing's ever locked." He stated walking over to the door and bent down and unlocked the door with two paper clips. He did it quickly and moved out the way for the others to step through the room.

They slowly walked through the room, slowly taking in their surroundings.

"What is all this?" Jack asked looking around the apartment.

Nina didn't answer; she was too busy looking for clues that might indicate that the Division was here. So far, she didn't find any.

"And I thought my room was messing." Merritt muttered taking his surroundings.

Nina rubbed her wrist where her tattoo was it and realizes that it was quite cold in the room. She didn't mind the cold but it did give her an odd feeling that she didn't like.

"Cold?" Jack asked her suddenly.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when hearing his smooth voice. She blushed deeply and shook her head. "Um no, the cold doesn't bother me but it gives me an odd feeling." She admits.

Jack nodded his head and smiled at her. "No use to walking in freezing cold rooms?" he joked.

She giggled nervously and smiled.

If only you knew, she thought turning her attention back to the white rose that was in a vase placed on the ground.

Daniel bent down and picked up the card that was lying on the wooden floor.

"Now you don't." Nina muttered tilting her head in confusion.

"Exactly what I was thinking Rey." Jack said seeing that she tilt her head in confusion.

"A rose by any other name." Henley said and placed the rose in the vase that was sitting on the floor.

Suddenly, the water from the vase leaked out and started to run through the design that looked like it was engraved into the floor. When the design was filled with water, it sank into the ground and smoke started to crawl out of the new opening.

"Whoa, smoke!" Jack exclaimed backing up.

"Don't worry, its dry ice Jack." Nina corrected smiling.

Merritt shook his head while Nina was giggling.

"Hang on, hang on," Merritt said closing his eyes.

The others waited for his response and Merritt reopened his eyes and shook his head. "Yeah, I got nothing."

Nina blinked and shook her head smiling warmly at Merritt's at his fail attempt to determine what was going on.

"Thank you for the delay, we all really appreciate." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to create some space of wisdom, alright." Merritt stated.

"Okay Dan, please be honest, did you do this?" Henley asked facing Daniel.

"No, did you Jack?" Daniel asked turning his view to Jack

Jack smiled. "I wish." He then turned his brown eyes to Nina, who rubbing her wrist and looking a bit nervous. "Rey?" he asked getting her attention.

She looked at him with her light blue eyes and shook her head. "I am many things, but there's no way I would be able to create something like this." She answered.

Many things, Jack wondered still staring at Nina who was now rocking back and forth on her heels of her boots.

Deep thought, Nina was thinking maybe this could be the Division or maybe the Eye or the person that bought them all together.

There's no way the Division could put this all together, they are not this organized, smart nor are they this clever. So this Division is out of the question, Nina thought narrowing her light blue eyes.

"Why hasn't anyone asked me?" Merritt asked pointing at himself.

Daniel just simply rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Electricity's out." Jack stated when he saw Daniel flicking the light switch off and on.

"Let's check." Merritt said as he turned a light bulb and all of sudden blue images appeared in front of the five strangers.

Nina looked up and her light blue eyes wide in shocked. "Wow." She whispered in awe.

"They look like blueprints." Henley noticed looking at blue images in awe too.

"Seems like a show." Jack pointed out wincing at the images.

"I wondered who did this." Nina said out loud looking up at the images.

"I have no idea, but I really want to meet them." Daniel stated putting his hand through the hologram.

**I hope that was sum what like the movie, don't worry Push stuff next chapter, I even have an action scene in play. I actually have it typed out, just need to add some more stuff to it.**

**Anyway, Please Review :D**


	4. Yellow

**Told you it's going to be a quick upload, you totally didn't believe me**

**JK lol**

**Anyway, longer chapter this time; action in the next chapter sorry D:**

**I just hope, this is not too soon but it totally plays into what I'm thinking about doing, so it's okay :D**

**Recommended song: Yellow by: Coldplay (this totally fits it, listen to the song!)**

**3rd POV**

_**Two Weeks Later **_

Two weeks flew by like the very wind and the five horsemen were working out the blueprints for the magic show that they found in the apartment. In those two weeks, Nina's been distancing herself away from the other horsemen. She was paranoid that the Division was on her trail and didn't want the other horsemen to be in danger.

She has grown close to them in those past two weeks, the last thing she wanted is for them to get hurt because the Division is after her.

Right now, she's in her room in the new apartment the horsemen moved in. She made sure her old apartment was completely slept so the Sniffers wouldn't have anything to track her with. She even shifted the room to make it a completely empty so they wouldn't even think to check it.

She was completely careful now that she's getting involved with other people and moving around now.

The new apartment they moved in was expensive and had a lot of space; Nina offered to pay for it. It was not thing to her seeing that she wasn't using real money, just shifting paper to make it look like real money.

Of course, the other horsemen didn't know that but they did wonder how in the world was Nina able to pay for the horsemen without giving her real name or a credit card.

The apartment had four rooms, Henley and Nina was sharing one room, while the boys decide to have the three other rooms. Nina didn't mind, she spent most of her time in her room, either reading, practicing her powers, or tracking the Division agents to see if they were in the area.

So far, they not far but it doesn't seem like they picked up her trail yet, which, means Nina had to be extra careful.

She was lying on her bed with a black tank top and grey shorts and her dark long hair was in a high ponytail; she had headphones in her head. She was listening to one of Coldplay songs and reading a book about telekinesis. She had six other books levitating around her and she was checking her apple laptop to see if any Division agents came up on the radar.

Meanwhile, the other four horsemen were in the living room lounging on the couch and the over side off white chairs.

"Man, how in the world did Rey afford this kick ass apartment?" Jack wondered looking around the apartment.

"I don't know, she never said, she just smile and moved on." Henley said going through the printed out blueprints.

"She paid cash, I wondered why?" Daniel asked frowning.

"Well her great grandfather was the all mighty Doug Henning, maybe that's where the money came from." Merritt suggested looking up.

Henley looked up too. "Nina, she never mention her parents or even if she had any family at all." Henley noted.

"We didn't either." Jack said looking up.

"No Henley got a point, you remember when I read she was British, and I couldn't read anything from her after that. It was like she had this huge force field around her and I couldn't penetrate." Merritt explained.

"First, you didn't read her; you guess she was British from her accent. Second, maybe she doesn't want us to know anything about her, maybe she's not use to hanging around people her age or at least close to her age." Daniel explained looking up.

"Speaking of which, how old is Rey?" Jack asked tilting his head.

"So three, don't worry about it alright, she'll tell us when she's ready and right now she's not. So leave it alone." Daniel said going back to the blueprints.

"Are we that bad to get along, I mean I can see why it's hard to talk to Daniel but I'm easy talking to. Jack, you like her a lot, I'm sure it's not hard at all talking to Nina." Henley pressed biting her lip.

Jack shot up and blushed. "Wait, what?"

Henley smiled. "You like her, it's pretty obvious."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack shuddered trying to focus back on his card deck.

"Yeah and I'm Bruce Willis, I see the way you look at her and you sneak glances at her when she's around and not looking. It's probably those huge blue eyes of hers and that British accent, just rolls off the tongue." Merritt joked laughing.

Jack blushed and shook his head, while the others started laughing at him.

"Wait, I know; we take her shopping and dinner and show her a good time. Maybe that would make her come out of that shell of hers." Henley suggested smiling.

"Yeah, that would make her feel more comfortable with us and possibly have her tells us why she's distancing herself from us. Or just wait for her to tell us on her own time." Daniel said sarcastically.

Henley rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, get dress, we're going out."

"Guys, I really think you're looking way too much into this." Jack said frowning.

"Says the guy that has a school girl crush on her." Merritt said standing up from the couch.

Jack shot Merritt a look and also stood up. "Shut up."

Merritt merely laughed and placing his beige colored fedora on his head.

Henley knocked on the bedroom door of Nina's room and Nina panicked, making all her floating books fall to the floor.

Henley walked in and smiled. "Hey Nina, come on let's take a break and go shopping."

Nina light blue eyes wide. "Um Henley, I_"

"Come on, Jack's coming too and wear something cute." Henley interrupted closing the door behind her.

Nina blushed deeply and looked down.

Why did she mention Jack coming along? Nina wondered narrowing her eyes.

I mean, I do like him but it'll never work, I'm a freak, a monster, a lab rat; if he knew what I really am. He'll hate me just like the rest, their all the same, Nina realized frowning sadly.

Henley outside the door, raise two thumbs up and smiled happily. "First part of the plan is completely."

Jack smiled to himself and slipped on his dark brown leather jacket, while Merritt and Daniel put on their blazers.

Nina finally got dress, she was wearing a plum colored tank top with a light blue blazer elbow length that matched her eyes. She was also wearing jean shorts exposing her semi pale legs and her tattoos (one on both her wrists). She wore blue stockings that came up a little over her black boots.

She really didn't know what to do with her waist length dark hair, so she just let it out of the ponytail. She scrambled around the room for her dark purple satchel, when she found it she went into her drawer and pulled out her .45.

"Nina, come on!" Henley called from the other side of the door.

"Coming." Nina called back making the .45 levitate in her hand.

She glared and gripped the gun and stuffed it in her satchel and opened the bedroom door to face the four other magicians.

"Terrible sorry for the delay." Nina apologized casing her eyes onto her boots.

Henley came up to her and smile. "Totally understandable." She leaned down. "Jack's staring at her." She whispered.

Nina shot up and her whole face went red like a tomato. "W-w-what?"

"Come on guys, time to go." Henley said happily waking over to Daniel.

Wait, what just happened, Nina wondered blinking her eyes.

The five magicians dove to the mall and it was a quarter to five, so it was completely dark but it was getting there. Nina, being a nervous wreck, taking in her surroundings, trying to catch everything in her eyesight.

Henley, Merritt, and Jack went into a store with fancy suits on display. Nina it was fine, she didn't mind waiting for them. She sat on the bench across the store that wasn't in the middle of walk way of the mall. Jack decided to wait with her, at the same time, we wanted to know a little bit about while they waited.

Nina didn't seem mind even though she was a nervous wreck being out in the open and having so many people walking around her. Also staring at her and giving her strange looks.

Jack was watching as she looked around the mall, like she was studying everything around her. He began to laugh and she looked up to him with a confused expression.

"What, why are you laughing?" she asked frowning.

"You look like a little kid that's never been to an amusement park." Jack answered smiling at her.

She blushed deeply and started to scratch her head nervously. "Sorry, never really been around these many people before. Kind of makes me nervous being out in the open like this."

Jack nodded his head in understanding, he was going to look away but something caught his eye. He looked back to Nina and saw her left wrist and saw it looked like a tattoo.

He chuckled and looked forward.

Nina looked at him again. "What, I'm not being a little kid at Cedar Pointe, am I?" she joked.

He laughed. "No, not this time but I never took you for the tattoo type." He noted pointing her wrist.

She looked down at her right wrist and saw a detailed wing that came up to her wrist. She almost forgot the tattoos she decide to get when was younger. But she never gets something pointless, all the tattoos she got has meanings.

"Yeah, I have three." She answered sounding distanced.

Jack eyes wide. "Really, do tell?"

Nina hesitated a bit. "One on my wrist, another on the other and on my upper back." She answered counting on her fingers.

"Well, from what I can see it looks like a wing on her right wrist. You're going to have to help me with the other two." Jack stated.

She giggled smiling. "Well, right wrist tattoo is a Valkyrie wing tattoo, it's something I was interested, it's really weird and stupid." She said looking down.

"I have an open mind, try me." Jack said looking into her eyes.

She looked surprised and looked into his eyes. She looked back down. "Well, back in the old, old days, men that went into battle, they would get these markings. The markings would be about the angels, the Valkyrie angels protecting them in battle. If you died in battle, you go to heaven, but if you die in your sleep, you go to hell. This tattoo is a similar to the markings, it's for protection." Nina explained.

**(A/N: this seems a little bit like Max Payne the movie, don't quote me on it please, that's was one of the main reasons why I wanted Nina to have that tattoo).**

"Wow." Jake said slowly looking shock.

"Told you it's weird and dumb." Nina said frowning.

"No, far from it, you read a lot I'm guessing."

"Guilty charged." Nina joked smiling.

Jack and Nina laughed together.

"So the other two?" Jake asked shortly after the laugh.

"My right wrist tattoos is a cross, with my parents initials in it. They-they passed away when I was seven when they died." Nina answered looking down at her black boots.

Jack frowned sadly at her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to_"

Nina shot up and shook her head. "It's fine, totally fine it happen years ago and I'm over it, I-I'm fine." She said looking into his eyes.

Jack frowned, knowing that the death of her parents is still leeching her on her and she was far from over it. He can tell by looking into her light blue eyes, that it was pain, guilt, and loneliness lingering and he didn't understand why.

What was she hiding? Did it have something to do with her parent's death or something deeper, Jack wondered not taking his eyes away from her.

When Nina felt like someone was staring at her, she looked up to see Jack's brunette eyes on her. She blushed and looked back onto her black boots.

"So what about you? You been playing twenty one questions with me." Nina suggested.

Jack smirked and shook his head. "Nothing much about me, really nothing to know."

"How do you become a pickpocket, a lock picker, and a magician all wrapped up in a present with a little cute bow on top." Nina said smiling.

Jack laughed. "How in the world did you know I was all those things?" he asked looking at her.

"I have an eye for those things and I'm a pick pocket myself." Nina admit pointing at herself.

Jack eyebrows rose and he looked surprised. "Really, you a pick pocket, no freaking way."

"I know, I don't look it at all but I know some tricks up my sleeves." Nina said smiling determinedly and folding her arms.

"Okay, let's see what you can do." Jack challenged.

Nina looked surprised and then smiled determinedly. "Alright, you're on." Nina accepted standing up from the bench.

"Don't get caught Princess." Jack said also standing up from the bench.

"First, I never get caught, second, don't call me Princess, so third, let's go before Henley scolds me for doing something reckless." Nina stated turned around.

Jack smiled at her and begin to walk with her around the mall picking out their targets.

Henley, Merritt, and Daniel walked out the clothing store with about six bags full of clothes.

Henley looked around and saw that Jack and Nina were missing.

"Where's Jack and Nina?" Henley asked looking around the crowd.

"Let them do their thing, their young." Merritt said smiling.

Henley nodded her head and smiled. "You think Nina came out of her little shell yet?"

Suddenly, Jack and Nina came racing down to them, completely out of breath and laughing at the same time. Nina was laughing uncontrollably with Jack joining her.

Henley, Merritt, and Daniel looked at each other with confused expressions on their face and then turned back to the young magicians who were still laughing.

"Okay, okay, did you get, did you get the picture?" Jack managed to ask through the laughing.

Nina looked up with a huge smile on her face. "I surely did, check it out." Nina pulled out a brown wallet and her phone. Jack walked over to her and she flipped through her photos until she got the photo of a man that was trying on a pink bra.

"Oh my god, what the hell, who is this guy?" Jack asked wearing a smile on his face.

"Um, his name is Pete Menders, age 45, oh my god." Nina answered busting out into laughter with Jack joining her.

"What happened?" Henley asked looking confused.

"Yeah, I wanna laugh." Merritt complained looking left out.

"Okay, so while you guys were shopping, we decide to have some fun and see what people do when no one is looking. This Pete guy was in the woman's area trying on_"

"Chick's clothing." Nina finishing trying not to bust into laugher again.

"Oh my god and you have a picture of this guy?" Daniel asked looking shock.

Nina nodded her head. "Yup and his wallet." She added showing the brown wallet.

"Whoa, nice going Rey, give me hive." Merritt said putting his left hand in the air.

Nina smiled and hive five him and Henley elbowed Merritt in the arm, earning him a dirty look from her.

"Nina, you got to give that man his wallet back. What would have if you would have got caught?" Henley asked frowning at Nina.

"That's the thing, she didn't caught." Jack added smiling.

"I'm quite curious who this guy is." Merritt said changing the subject.

"Me too." Daniel added.

Henley glared at him.

"Once have out laugh, we will return his wallet, happy?" Daniel asked sighing.

"Ecstatic," Henley answered dripping sarcasm in her tone.

Nina handed Merritt the wallet and her phone that had the picture of Pete on it.

"Oh my god, you have to send this to me." Merritt stated laughing.

"How did you get a picture of him without him looking?" Daniel asked looking at Nina.

"Well, I did a little magic and the mirror trick." Nina answered smiling.

"The mirror trick, you mean the reflection trick?" Daniel asked again looking confused.

Nina continued smiling and shook her head no. "Nope, there's many reflection tricks and mirror tricks. I'll teach you the trick I did if you want." Nina offered with a smile.

"Please yes, bringing me a step closer to Doug Henning." Daniel said with a smirk.

Henley just shook her head with her hand to her face, while Nina and Jack were laughing to themselves.

Nina never thought she would have so much fun, she forgot everything; she forgot that the Division was hunting her. She forgot that she had superhuman abilities that the others didn't know about. She was happy, having fun, and smiling a real smile for the first time in a long time.

She felt free and yellow.

**Longer chapter wow, I am on a roll :D  
I promise, promise that the next chapter is the action and revealing of the secrets, I have everything planned out :D**

**Btw please listen to Yellow by: Coldplay, it fits this chapter like a button; I'm telling you or at least the growing relationship between Nina and Jack.**

**Please Review :D**


	5. Secrets

**Yeah people, probably going to post this early like the other chapter, I think because I absolutely love this story but I wish people would review and tell me what they think about the story D:**

**Btw, I'm sticking with the 3****rd**** POV, it's easier for me **

**Anyway, another lengthy chapter so be prepared for that and an action scene (I'm not good at writing action scene so please bear with me).**

**Recommended song: Secrets by: OneRepublic (this fits the chapter like no other :D) **

**3rd POV**

"Isn't that the guy right there?" Henley asked suddenly.

The other magicians looked up and turned around and started to look in the direction where Henley was looking. It was Pete and he looked like he was looking for something. He was asking people that was walking pass, have they seen his wallet.

"I think he's looking for his wallet." Jack guessed still looking at the older man that was looking in garbage cans.

"All the more reason to return the wallet," Henley said crossing her arms.

"We don't have to return the picture right?" Merritt asked looking at Henley.

Nina and Jack started to laugh but instantly stop when Henley shot Merritt a look.

"I'll take that as a yes." Daniel muttered.

Nina shook her head and smiled. ""Merritt, hold the wallet in the palm of your hand please." Nina asked.

"Alright, I'm guessing we're not going to just hand him the wallet right." Merritt said having the wallet in his left palm.

"No, that's way too suspicious." Nina answered.

She waved her right hand once and an ace of spades card appeared in her hand. She waved the card over the wallet and the wallet disappeared from Merritt's hand.

Jack eyebrows rose. "Whoa."

Nina smiled at him and started to fold the ace of spades card into a paper plane; she threw it into the air and concentrated to make it fly towards Pete. She was careful not to make it seem like she was using her telepath powers to make it fly; even though she was.

The paper plane landed near another man's foot that was sitting on another bench that was across from Pete, who was still looking for his wallet. The man picked up the paper plane but it turned into the wallet and tapped Pete's shoulder and handed him his wallet back.

"When we get back home, you will write down every single trick you have been taught by Doug Henning." Daniel said looking amazed at Nina's trick.

"My grandfather taught me all these tricks and great grandfather taught him, but I'll see what I can do." Nina said turning around to face the other magicians.

"Yes!" Jack cheered along with Merritt and Daniel.

Nina and Henley started laughing at the boys.

Throughout the day, the five magicians continue shopping in the mall and making small talk with Nina. She didn't mind at all talking to the other magicians, she actually curious to why they all know each other. Turns out, Daniel and Henley used to work together but Daniel did something to screw it up and Henley started to do solo stuff.

Nina wasn't sure if she was ready to tell them about the Division and how they were hunting her. She wasn't sure if was even ready to tell them about her abilities, she didn't want them to think she was a freak and a monster. She was beginning to like them and like being around them.

She wasn't a fan of lying to people that told her nothing but the truth, so deep inside, she felt a bit guilty for not telling them who she really was.

"So Nina, how old are you?" Merritt asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

The five magicians walked around the mall again and took a small break again and also got coffee. Of course, Nina paid for it, not using real money but the other magicians didn't know what.

"I'm twenty; I'll be twenty one in February." Nina answered playing with her coffee cup.

"That explains everything." Merritt said smiling.

Nina tilt her head in confusion. "Explains everything, I don't quite understand."

"When's your birthday Princess?" Jack asked looking at Nina.

"Um, February fourteen, why?" Nina asked back still looking confused.

"Aquarius's strengths are progressive, original, humanitarian, and independent. There's weaknesses are: runs from emotional expression, uncompromising, and aloof. There charismatic marks are good looks, beautiful eyes, and thin build." Merritt explained running something from this iPhone.

Nina blushed deeply and looked down.

"Wait, what are you reading this from?" Jack asked looking up at Merritt.

"It's this stupid app that he has that's supposed to tell someone horoscope." Daniel answered giving Merritt a dirty look.

"And since when did you start calling Nina Princess, Jack?" Henley asked smiling at Jack.

Jack eyes wide and he blushed.

"Yeah, that's an interesting question; I never heard such a nickname like that." Merritt added having a devious smile on his face.

"Uh, I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Jack said trying to play it off.

"Yeah, that's why you're blushing right now right?" Daniel asked having a sly smile on his face.

Nina turned her light blue eyes to Jack and looked surprised when she saw a hint of red on his cheeks. She giggled and turned away from the other magicians to the store that had perfumes on display.

"So, you're saying that Nina's an Aquarius." Nina heard Henley say.

"Yeah, everything this horoscope is saying about an Aquarius is literally talking about Nina." Nina heard Merritt answered.

Before Nina could turn around and ask them about their signs, she stopped short when she spotted two men dressed in black suits and wearing black shades.

Nina light blue eyes wide and she panicked. "Oh shit," she muttered.

The other magicians must've heard her because they stopped talking among themselves and turned their attention to what Nina was looking at.

The two men in black suits were talking to the store managers and showing them a photo of someone. When they store manager pointed in the direction where Nina was sitting, her heart skipped a beat.

"We have to get out of here." Nina choked out slowly backing away.

"Nina, who are those guys? What's going on?" Jack asked looking confused.

Before Nina could answer, the two men in the black suits pulled out 9mm and started to fire in the direction where the five magicians were sitting.

"NO!" Nina screamed and suddenly, the glass from the stores shattered and exploded and furniture started to fly in the direction to where the two agents were standing. One of the pieces of furniture connected to the bald agent and he stopped shooting and fell to the ground.

The other agent with slick back hair also stopped shooting and bent down to see if the bald agent was alright. That gave the five magicians to make a run to the exit; it was hard doing so because there were so many people running around every which way in complete panic.

The five magicians pushed pass the people that were running in no sense of direction, with Merritt and Daniel in the front, Henley right behind them. And Jack and Nina in the back behind Henley.

They turned the corner and came face to face with two more men in black suits and holding black pistols. The five magicians stopped short and started to back up slowly.

Nina ran up in front of the magicians and raise her hand and first agent with her telepathic abilities and made him collide to the second agent. They flew to the right and collided to a group of people that were running to the exit.

"How are you doing that right now" Henley asked looking at Nina in awe.

"I'll explain later, right now; we have to leave now." Nina pressed running to the exit of the mall.

The other magicians followed her out of the mall and they started to run to their car but stopped when a black Audi was driving full speed towards them. Nina raise her hand again and the black Audi rose from the ground and into the air. She made the car flew over to the parking lot, making the black Audi land on its back.

"Oh shit," Jack muttered looking shocked.

Nina turned around and saw more agents in black suits coming out the mall.

"Run now!" she shouted.

The magicians started for their black car and they all rushed inside. Jack was driving, Nina was in passenger sit, and others were in the back. Jack put the car in reverse and then drive and drove out the parking lot.

"Mind telling us why men in black suits and guns were chasing us and still chasing us?" Daniel asked first looking at the back window.

Suddenly, Nina's nose started to bleed and she looked a bit dizzy, she shook her head and started to concentrate on the two black Audi that were on their trail behind them.

"I-I can't explain right now." Nina managed to say. "Jack, make a left now." She ordered.

Jack did what she said and made a sharp left and Nina closed her eyes and used her Mover powers to make one of the black Audi's collided to another car and a light pole.

"K-keep driving Jack." Nina said sounding frail and drained out of her energy.

Suddenly, the black Audi that was behind the magicians started to shot at their car. The magicians duck down so they wouldn't get shot. Nina grabbed her satchel and unzipped it and pulled out her .45.

"You had a gun." Merritt asked looking surprised.

"All this time." Henley finished looking equally surprised.

Nina didn't answer; she instead, rolled down the window of the car pulled herself half way out of the window and started to fire her .45 at the agent's car. The bullets connected to the front tires and the windshield. The black Audi stopped and swerve to the left and crashing into a parked Honda.

"Oh man, nice shooting." Merritt complimented looking out the busted window.

"We are not out of their sights yet, I want everyone to hang on to something that is on car. Jack pulled into the dark parking lot over there." Nina ordered pointing at the parking lot that was full of cars.

Jack nodded his head and pulled into the parking and parked between two silver Hondas. Nina leaned forward and gripped the dashboard and closed her eyes and started to concentrate. Suddenly, the whole entire car started to shift into a different car, it appeared a silver Honda.

"How are you doing this right now Nina?" Jack asked looking at the car in awe.

She didn't answer; she was feeling that her abilities was taking a toll on her, her nose was bleeding still and she was breathing hard.

Suddenly, a black Audi pulled into the parking lot and three agents in black suits walked out and started to search the parking lot.

"Just don't move a muscle." Nina whispered.

The magicians sat as still in the car as they could hear the agents talk among themselves and search the abandon cars in the parking lot.

"We lost her again Carver." One of the agents said having a phone to his ear.

Nina cringed in fear when she heard the name Carver, but she kept together; one screw up in her emotions and its blow the whole illusion.

No, Carver is not here; there's no way he could have caught onto my trail this quickly, Nina thought already trembling of the thought.

"We didn't try to kill her, we didn't know she had friends with her sir." The agent said inside the phone.

Who the hell is Carver? Jack wondered trying not to move.

"No but we know that she's here in New York City. It's only a matter of time before we find her sir." The agent said firmly.

This isn't good, Carver knows I'm here, Nina realized as her light blue eyes wide in shock.

"Men, let's pack it up; she's not here. We'll search tomorrow." The agent soon hung up his phone and the others walked in the Black Audi drove away.

Nina waited for a bit before she was sure they were long gone, she let go of the dashboard of the car and the car became a black car again. She lean back on the car sit, not caring of her nosing was bleeding.

"Nina, what the hell just happened?" Henley asked first breaking the mist of silence.

Nina inhaled and then exhaled. "Drive home, I'll tell you everything." Nina said frowning sadly.

The magicians reached home after an hour of driving in complete silence with the atmosphere full of confusion, guilt, shame, and drained. When the magicians walked in their apartment, they sat in the living room, staring at Nina in confusion. Nina was leaning against the wall looking down, trying to involve eye contact with them, one thing she did not prepare is them finding out this soon.

She really didn't prepare for them to be attack by Carver's agents in broad daylight and her using her abilities to save them.

"So, do you have some sort of from of telekinesis?" Merritt asked looking confused.

Nina nodded her head, still looking down. "Yes or another word for it is Mover." Nina answered.

"What about turning the car into another car? I know that's not a magic trick." Daniel asked firmly.

"No it's not, I'm also a Shifter, a person that can turn objects or make objects look like another object for a certain amount of time." Nina answered still looking down.

"How long have you been doing this?" Jack asked looking at Nina.

"Since I was four." She answered.

"And what, you were just going to keep this to yourself? Not tell us anything about how you got these super powers." Daniel asked standing up from the couch.

Nina didn't answer; she just narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, we're supposed to be a team and what else have you been lying to us about? Huh, is your really name Nina or is that a name you used to get away from those guys that were chasing us. By the way, who were those guys that were chasing us?" Daniel asked again glaring at Nina.

She clenched her fist and looked up at him. "You can't even begin to understand what type of hell I been through to keep myself from being capture the second time because of what I am and what I can do."

Daniel continued to glare at her.

"Capture, what are you talking about Nina?" Henley asked looking confused.

"Carver, that's his name; he runs an organization called the Division. An organization that keeps people like me in order and captures us and test on us." Nina answered looking down again.

"Wait, there's more of you guys?" Merritt asked looking surprised.

"Yes, I don't know all of them but some are working for Carver because they believe that's a way out. My mother and father died, trying to protect me from that monster." Nina explained sadly.

Daniel softened his expression and backed up. "I'm sorry; of course we wouldn't understand what you're going through right now."

Jack stood up and walked over to Nina. "But Princess, you have to let us in; you can't keep this to yourself and not tells us anything."

"How was I supposed to tell you? Everyone that I have told about my abilities either thought I was a freak, a monster, or something in between. They have pushed me away and treated me like I was nothing but dirt.

"I don't want to go through that again; I was thinking about telling you but not like this, never like this." Nina explained having hot tears roll down her face.

Jack frowned sadly and wrapped his arms around, trying to comfort her. Nina flinched a little, not expecting warmth and comfort from him. She leaned on him, having more tears fall from eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She muttered.

"Hey, hey now, this isn't your fault Princess, after all you did save us from those guys at the mall." Jack said softly.

Nina looked up into his brown eyes and started to look surprised.

"Jack's right, you did save us Nina; we don't push you away or treat you poorly just because you have something we don't have." Henley said smiling warmly at Nina.

"Yeah and so what if we have an organization that's tracking us as we speak, we got your back." Merritt said standing up from the couch and also smiling.

"After all, you were picked by the Eye, just like us and you're a part of this group and just as important. We will be you ever step of the way, no matter what." Daniel stated also smiling at Nina.

Nina looked shock; she never had anyone tell her that in her whole life. Everyone just pushed her away when find out about her having abilities. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belong somewhere, she had friends; she had people that actually cared about her.

For the first time in her life, she didn't feel alone…

**Sorry, didn't mean for this chapter to have feels D:**

**Anyway, I hope this isn't going too fast because if it is I'll try to slow it down a bit.**

**Any who, tell me what you think of the story so far, your thoughts, opinions, and what you I should add :D**

**Review or PM me please (doesn't matter which one) **


	6. The Plan

**Thank you .Uchiha for reviewing, you are the very best around**

**And thank you to everyone that's favorite and followed and has stuck with this story :D**

**(Don't worry; it's not the end, not by a long shot)**

**So, this chapter is probably not going to be as long as the two other chapters but I do long chapters anyway so there's no telling what I'm going to do for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Now You See Me**_** nor do I own **_**Push**_

**Recommended Song: Roll It Up by: The Crystal Method**

**3rd POV**

"So, Nina who's this Carver guy, everything about him, we need to know." Merritt asked sitting on the left side of the off white couch.

The magicians were still lounging in the living room and it was nightfall, hours after the sudden attack by Carver. Nina was sitting next to Jack on the huge chair, while Merritt, Daniel, and Henley were staring the huge off white couch.

"Carver, Henry Carver he's the one that controls where all the Division agents go. He's also a very advanced Pusher." Nina started looking up.

"Pusher, what's a Pusher?" Henley asked sounding confused.

"A Pusher has the ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into the minds of other people in order to manipulate them. Seeing that Carver is a more advanced Pusher, he can control multiple people at the same time, he can even make you kill yourself." Nina answered frowning sadly.

"Wait, that's similar to what I can do, but I can't make someone take their life." Merritt said.

"Wow, so Nina did he Push you?" Henley asked looking concerned.

"If he did, I don't remember I was wiped after I escape the Division." Nina answered shaking her head.

"Wiped?" Jack questioned.

"Wipers are able to erase your memories temporarily or permanently." Nina answered facing Jack.

"People like that actually exist?" Daniel asked as his eyes wide.

Nina sighed and stood up from the chair. "There's Shadows, Shifters, Watchers, Bleeders, Stitches, the list goes on. Carver is willing to pay as much money to capture me." Nina explained.

"Why you?" Jack asked looking up at Nina who was standing.

Nina pushed back her hair just for it to fall back into her face. "When the Division killed my parents, I ran as far as could. Obviously, I didn't run far enough because after three months, they cornered me. I was sent to this place where they test on people like me. The Division, they're killing people like us." Nina started.

"How?" Henley asked.

"It's this drug that the Division made, it's supposed to boost out powers, you know make us stronger. But no one has survived the injection, it kills us." Nina answered.

"But you did." Merritt said frowning at Nina.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I was thirteen when I got the injection and yeah, I survived and my grandfather saved me. But I could myself slowly dying, like the drug was taking my life away little by little.

"My grandfather gave me some kind of drug and told my Aunt to push me, to tell myself that I wasn't injected. And to be safe, asked my Cousin to wipe me. So, I wouldn't remember anything that has happened to me in the Division." Nina explained having her eyes glued to the floor.

"But you remember now." Jack said frowning.

"My cousin was young at the time, so he only temporarily got rid of my memories. I soon remember everything when I turned eighteen, was not good year for me." Nina said frowning sadly.

"Is your whole family, full of people with abilities?" Henley asked also frowning.

Nina nodded her head. "Yes, sorry to say but Doug Henning was a Shifter, like me so most of his tricks he was using his Shifter powers." Nina admitted.

Merritt and Daniel look stunned.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Merritt asked particularly yelling.

"So everything that magnificent man was a big ass lie?" Daniel asked also yelling.

"Not exactly but if it helps, he only used his powers for the shows if it was necessary, according to my grandpa." Nina said in a small voice.

"If it didn't disappear, I'll have a few words with your great grandpa." Merritt muttered angrily.

"So Princess, how come the cops didn't get involve with this?" Jack asked still looking at Nina.

"Carver uses cops, why do you think the little 'accident' at the mall didn't go public, Carver is using cops to cover everything up." Nina answered.

Henley eyes wide. "Are you serious? How is he_?"

"Let me guess, he uses his Push powers to control them into making them do his bedding." Daniel said interrupting Henley.

"Pretty much." Nina confirmed sadly.

"So how did you survive this long?" Merritt asked looking confused.

"Well, don't use credit cards, make it where no one will remember your face and don't stay in one place for long." Nina answered.

"Um yeah, the whole remembering of the face; I think anyone will remember your face, like the Michael guy." Merritt said.

Nina blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, about that."  
"So how is this apartment being paid, you didn't use a credit card did you?" Henley asked panicking.

"Nope, I'm not even using real money to pay for this apartment." Nina answered smiling.

"Huh?" everyone said in unison looking equal confused.

Nina reached into her pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper that looked like the exact shape of a dollar bill.

"You remember when I told you that I was a Shifter." Nina asked holding up the piece of paper.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Well, I can shift money as well, the trick is the object that I'm shifting has to be almost the same shape of the object that I'm shifting. For example, this piece of paper is the same shape of a real dollar, so I alter this object." Nina explained.

She snapped her fingers and the piece of paper turned into a hundred dollar bill.

"What, that's crazy." Merritt said. "Can I touch it?" he asked soon after.

Nina smiled and handed him the hundred dollar bill. Merritt took it and started to examine it, like holding it up to the light and flipping it around.

"How long can the illusion stay up?" Henley asked looking at the dollar in awe.

"Well, the longest shift I was able to keep up was about six months, so yeah, I can keep it up for awhile. I guess for me, it depends on how big the object is and what I'm shifting." Nina answered.

"That's awesome Princess." Jack said smiling at her.

She blushed deeply, she could feel her heart fluttered by the compliment.

"So Rey, the whole Mover thing, you're not going to go all Carrie on us, are you?" Merritt asked looking up from the hundred dollar bill.

"No but I don't have a handle on my powers yet, right now their powered by my emotions. So if I do get anger to an extent, I will go Carrie." Nina answered looking slightly confused.

"The reason I ask, is because back at the mall, you were picking up cars and throwing them like they were balls." Merritt said looking surprised.

"So well, my grandpa did teach me some tricks to using my powers." Nina pointed out remembering when she was only fifteen and she was picking up semi trucks.

"Why was your nose bleeding early?" Jack asked looking concerned.

"Oh that's just a sign of me over using my powers, so I can't pick up too many cars in one day." Nina answered smiling warmly.

"Wow." Daniel said also looking surprised.

"If you think that was cool, my dad; he was the greatest. He could pick up helicopters and army tanks and toss them over a huge football field with no problem. And my mother, she would create a whole town with people in it and have the illusion active for as long as she wanted." Nina explained smiling sadly.

"Princess, why did Carver come after your parents?" Jack asked sadly.

"He was afraid of them, he was afraid that they would come together and take down his empire. He knew my parents were more powerful than him and he panic. So he got a Watcher to track their movements and a Sniff to track their exact location." Nina answered having a few tears slip her light blue eyes.

"So let me get this straight, this Carver guy – who happens to be a Pusher. A person that can brainwash you and turn you to his personal slave – is coming after you, Nina because you survive a drug – which, by the way, is killing people with abilities – and knows that you're in New York." Merritt stated looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, that's sums it up." Nina confirmed looking up at Merritt.

"I guess what I don't understand is what happens when he does find you and capture." Merritt question.

"Well, he's going to Push me and then inject me with drug and he said something about me leading an army." Nina answered frowning sadly.

"Fantastic, this guy is after world domination." Jack said glaring.

"What we need is a plan, just in case we encourage Carver or even his agents." Henley said firmly.

"What kind of plan can we possibly come up with? This Carver can control or emotions, our thoughts, and memories and he's coming after us." Merritt said leaning his back on the couch.

"He's coming after me and Henley is right, we need a plan and I think I have one but it's going to take some time." Nina said.

"You have a plan, what kind of plan?" Daniel asked looking surprised.

"I say we start training how to fight Pushers and Movers, at the same time start working on those blueprints that we found in that apartment building." Nina explained.

"Training?" the other magicians asked in unison.

Nina nodded her head. "Yep, don't worry, it'll be fun." She said smiling.

**YAY, awesome plan Nina XD**

**Anyway, for the next chapter, it's going to lead up to the Now You See Me movie, like not the whole year later thing, I'm leading up to it. That would be easier for me to put some Push stuff in the mix.**

**I hope I got everything right about the abilities because if I didn't, blame Google and its unreliable source.**

**Anyway, like before tell me what you think about the story so far, thoughts, comments, recommendations, I'm totally down. :)**

**Review or PM me (or do both)**


	7. Setting Up Shop

**Hey people, sorry I didn't update as fast as the other chapters but you know, I been busy lately.**

**Anyway, thank you Superpotterlocked for PM, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Now You See Me**_** nor do I own **_**Push**_

**Recommended Song: Anywhere But Here by: Hilary Duff**

**3rd POV**

_**One Month Later**_

A month went pass very quickly for the five magicians and in that month, they been doing nothing but working. Working on the blueprints they found at the apartment and creating a plan to get rid of Carver and the Division.

It's been difficult for the five magicians because every time they go out somewhere, the Division agents are standing around or Black Audi's are driving by. It hasn't been too bad for them, they made great progress with the blueprints and the plan that Nina was coming up with.

"Alright, we got the stage; now the only thing we need is a place." Merritt said looking at the Lego like structure of the magic show stage.

"Yeah but what are we going to get one of those? And how, seeing that Division agents are literally everywhere around the city?" Henley asked sitting on the couch.

Nina thought for a minute and soon looked up and smiled. "I know a place we can used." She stated.

All of the magicians stared at her in awe and she smiled and stood up to her feet. "Come on, I'm driving and my Uncle is going to meet us there."

"Why is your Uncle coming along?" Daniel asked looking confused.

Nina was tying her black Converses. "Because he's going to help me train you guys to fight Movers. He's a Mover like me, my dad, and my grandfather." Nina answered.

"I feel like this is going to go horribly wrong." Merritt muttered shaking his head.

Nina smiled and stood to her feet. "Don't worry, I'm gentle but I can't say the same for my Uncle."

"Great." Everyone muttered in unison.

The five magicians gathered their materials that they are going use for their magic show and followed Nina out the apartment door to their black car.

"How long have we been driving this black car?" Nina asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Two weeks, why?" Jack asked back looking at Nina.

Nina snapped her fingers together and the car changed into a red Mustang with black stripes.

Jack eyebrows raise in shocked. "You have to let me drive Princess." He said looking at the car in awe.

"Whoa, is that a Mustang?" Merritt asked touching the car.

"You've been getting better with your Shifter powers Nina." Henley said smiling at the new red car.

Nina blushed deeply. "Oh no, I'm not getting all that better, not that good." She said shaking her head.

"Who has the keys?" Daniel asked putting the bags in the truck.

"Oh no, I already call daps on driving Atlas,." Jack said.

Nina giggled and pulled the keys out of her black ripped skinny jeans and it shifted into the Mustang keys.

Jack took the keys from Nina and started to stare at it in awe. "Giving me directions to this place you know?" Jack asked in a form of a question.

"I'll be your human GPS." Nina joked smiling.

Jack laughed and slide into the driver seat, while Nina was in the passenger sit and the three other magicians were in the back.

The five magicians arrived at an abandoned theatre that was about an hour away from where they lived. The abandon theatre looked like a haunted movie theatre from the 1970's but more moderate and creepier.

The magicians walked out of the red Mustang and stared at the theatre with horror.

"Um Rey, are you sure this is the place?" Merritt asked looking up at the sign that was hanging from the top of the building.

"Yep, this is the address that my Uncle gave me, he said this is perfect for a show." Nina answered looking at the building.

"Are you seeing that we're seeing? Because I'm seeing a building that looks haunted and an extra work that we don't have time for." Daniel stated.

"Are you afraid of ghost Danny?" Henley asked having a sly smile on her face.

"Uh no, ghost are not real." Daniel answered rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, you are magicians, probably the best around. I'm sure you believe ghost exist to extent." Henley pressed still having a sly smile on her face.

Nina and Jack started to laugh quietly to themselves and Merritt was just laughing out loud.

"We're wasting time, Rey is there another place you know?" Daniel asked quickly turning his view to Nina who was laughing.

"Daniel, I'm a Shifter, I can make this place look like Disney World if I wanted to. It'll be fine." Nina reassured smiling.

"Oh that's right, forgot." Daniel muttered frowning.

Everyone started to laugh and walked up to the entrance of the abandon theatre. Jack pulled the door handle and it didn't budge.

"Well I'm pretty much unless, there's no lock for me to pick to get in." Jack said examining the door.

"Hold on," Nina walked up to the door and started to concentrate on the door, the door flew open and dust flew out the theatre.

Nina started coughing and waving her hand in the air. Jack pulled her out of the entrance of the theatre and others backed up as the dust flew out of the building.

"Well, there's some dust bunnies for yah." Merritt joked also waving his hand.

"Yeah," Nina agreed still coughing.

The five magicians walked in the abandon theatre and it was completely pitch black, it was so dark that they were tripping over debris and their feet.

"Um Nina, can you make some light in here?" Henley asked waving her hands around her.

"Ow, watch it Henley!" Daniel exclaimed feeling Henley accidently slapping him across his face.

"Sorry Danny can't see." Henley apologized.

"Can you accidently do that again?" Merritt asked half heartily.

"Haha, so funny Merritt, what if I accidently tripped you right now." Daniel said sarcastically.

Nina clapped her hands together and the lights flashed on to reveal a trashed and damaged theatre. There was trashed everywhere and the ceiling was coming apart. The seats were tore and ripped every which way. The walk way to the stage, the floor was broken apart and it was broken chairs everywhere.

"Wow, this place is a complete dump." Jack said looking around the theatre.

"You said it Jackie, Nina how in the hell are we going to turn this place into a spectacular show?" Merritt asked looking at Nina in disbelieve.

"Again Merritt, you're thinking way too hard on this. Daniel, Henley; get the designs and the materials from the truck of the car." Nina said walking toward the stage.

Daniel and Henley nodded their heads and walked out the theatre and outside. Nina climbed onto the stage and looked around the theatre.

"What'cha thinking about Nina?" Jack asked looking up at Nina.

She looked down at him and smiled. "I was thinking when I was younger, this place seem bigger than this." She answered.

"Yeah, well things seem bigger than what they appear when you're small."Jack said smiling at her.

She blushed. "You have no idea." She said narrowing her eyes.

"So Nina, when is your Uncle getting here?" Henley asked entering the building with one bag in her hand.

"Um, about ten more minutes." Nina answered looking up.

"I'm interested to know who your Uncle is." Merritt stated still looking around the theatre.

"Well, he's nothing like me if that's what you're hoping for." Nina said looking nervous.

"Well, that's reassuring; here are the designs for the show." Daniel said handing Nina the drawn blueprints.

She took them and started to study them.

"How is this training going to work? I mean, we've seen what you can do Princess, I don't think we stand a chance against flying cars." Jack stated also climbing on the stage.

"You'll be surprise how weak we Movers are, we are mostly weaker to Bleeders but I don't think Carver is dumb enough to cut a deal with the Chinese government." Nina explained still studying the drawn blueprints.

"Chinese government?" the four magicians asked in unison.

Nina didn't look up. "Yes, the Chinese government fights against the Division for their own selfish reasons, they do it for money. But sometimes they get involve if a huge amount of money is involved. The Chinese government is full of Bleeders and Watchers." Nina explained frowning.

"Do I even want to know what a Bleeder is?" Merritt asked frowning.

"Bleeders are people that have a high-pitch sonic vibration that cause ruptures in a target's blood vessels. There also called Screamers or Screeches." Nina explained still frowning.

"Awesome, so what's a Watcher?" Daniel asked.

"Watchers have the ability to see the future and they also can read people movement, they know what you're going to do next." Nina answered. "I wouldn't worry about it, Carver is desperate but he's not desperate to ask help from the Chinese government, even I know that's suicide."

"That's reassuring." Daniel muttered leaning against the stage.

"Nina, couldn't Carver push the Chinese government into making them do his bedding." Henley asked frowning.

"Nope, Carver tried that and it went terribly wrong, he tried Pushing a Bleeder and almost lost his life." Nina answered smiling.

"So Pushers can't Push Bleeders, awesome." Jack said also smiling.

"Okay, let's see if this works." Nina closed her light blue eyes and started to concentrate. Suddenly, the whole started to change into a completely new setting. All the chairs where new, the ceiling was fix, the stage was a lot bigger and clean. The floors were polished and the seats were spaced out and more room.

Nina reopened her eyes and smiled. "How's that?" she asked.

"Oh my god, Nina this is perfect!" Henley exclaimed happily.

"Whoa, this is more like it." Merritt said smiling too.

"This is good Nina; let's start adding some more stuff." Daniel suggested.

Nina nodded her head. "Okay Daniel, shoot."

"Okay, so we need two screens up right there and right over there." Daniel said pointing at the left and right side of the theatre.

Nina waved her hand and a flat screen appeared on both sides of the theatre.

"Oh man, this is too awesome." Jack said looking at the television screen in awe.

"Nice, that's perfect, we need three extra roll of chairs in those top balcony, like section one, two, three, four, and five," Daniel pointing at the empty balcony.

Nina nodded her head in agreement and waved her hand in front of the balcony and five sections of chairs appeared, matching the color of the lighten new stage.

"Nina, you are super girl right now." Merritt said smiling.

Nina smiled but felt a little dizzy and suddenly, her nose started bleeding.

"Oh shit." Jack said grabbing a white rag out of the bag and placing it on Nina's nose and also helping her stand.

"Sorry Nina forgot about that limit you had on your powers." Daniel said frowning.

Nina shook her head. "It's fine, I'm just not use to shifting a whole building the size of this, I'll able to hold this up." She reassured.

"Don't push yourself too far Nina." Henley said looking worried.

Suddenly, the door of the theatre opened and everyone almost jumped out of their skin and looked at the entrance of the theatre.

Nina glared and slipped her .45 out from her back and started to make it levitate and fly over to the entrance of the theatre.

"Is that how you greet everyone RR?" someone asked walking down the pathway to the stage.

"Uncle!" Nina shouted happily.

Uncle smiled and grabbed the .45 from out the air and started to spin it around. "The one and only." He said flashing a sly smile.

**Ohhhhh, that wasn't a cliffhanger, I made sure lol**

**Didn't participate this chapter being this long, sorry I told myself that it wasn't going to long but yeah, isn't longer better?**

**(Please don't answer that last question, for god sake don't…..)**

**Anyway, introducing the awesome OP Uncle in the next chapter, so sick around for that.**

**(OP=over powered just in case no one knew that) :P**

**Don't forget to tell me what your thoughts about this story so far, I love the messages and favs and the follows, they are all amazing :D**

**Review or PM (or both, both is always better) XD**


	8. Training Session 101

**Hey people, nothing much to say for this Author Note, just enjoy the chapter lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Now You See Me**_** nor do I own **_**Push **_**(I only own Nina Rey and the other OC's I decide to put in)**

**Recommended Song: Roar by: Katy Perry**

**3rd POV**

"Uncle!" Nina shouted again jumping off the stage and running into her Uncle.

He caught her and spun her around, while she was laughing in his arms.

"How's my little RR?" he asked putting her own her feet.

**[A/N: Just imagine the Uncle looking a lot like Colin Farrell from Fright Night and if you don't know who Colin Farrell is, Google him please :D]**

She smiled up at him. "I been actually really good Uncle, how about you?" she asked back.

He twisted the .45 between his fingers. "Oh you know, shit. Anyway, looks like you been redecorating; looks good, no loops either." The Uncle stated observing the new theatre.

"God Nick, I hope that wasn't a pun that you just made." Nina said.

"Oh you know me RR, I'm the king of making horrible jokes to fit, you know the mood." Nick said still twirling the gun.

Nina shook her head and laughed. "Come on, let's meet the crew." Nina turned around and walked back to the stage where the other magicians were staring at Nick in awe.

"Nina, I thought your Uncle would be_"

"Older, yeah I get that a lot." Nick finished Jack's sentence. Then he shifted his chocolate colored eyes to Henley.

"And who might you be?" he asked walking up to her.

Her cheeks turned red. "Henley, nice to meet you." She answered.

"Nick, it is a pleasure meeting you Henley." Nick then took Henley's hand and kissed it gently making Henley blushed deeper.

Daniel glared at Nina and she just shrugged her shoulders and turned to the stage designs.

"So RR, what's going on? Who are your new friends?" Nick asked flashing Henley another smile and turning to face Nina.

She looked up at him. "Um this is Jack, that's Merritt, as you know Henley, and that's Daniel over there." She introduced pointing at everyone.

"Cool, so Carver; he knows you're in New York." Nick asked having a serious expression.

Nina frowned sadly but nodded her head. "Yeah, it was a month ago in broad daylight, he's practically everywhere around the streets." She explained.

Nick nodded his head seem like he was in deep thought.

"We were thinking Nick, maybe use a copy of the drug that Nina was injected with and make it seem like she can't survive the drug." Jack explained crossing his arms.

Nick nodded his head. "That actually might work but that's not going to work for long, we have to kill him RR, that's the only way we can end this." Nick explained looking at Nina.

Nina sighed and shook her head. "That's not going to work Uncle." She stated.

"What are you talking about RR? A clean bullet to the head, that's all it takes." Nick argued.

"That's not what I'm talking about Nick. Okay, so we take down Carver, what makes you think the Division won't just send some other agent that's just as power and ruthless as Carver. Probably a lot worse than Carver." Nina explained frowning.

"What are you suggesting we do RR? Let him live, he took your parents away, my little brother and my older sister he took away." Nick asked glaring now.

"Don't you think I know that? But this isn't the way Nick, this isn't the smart way. If we go your way, Carver will see us from a mile away. I need to disappear when this all over and when I do, that's when we take down Carver." Nina explained.

Nick nodded his head and started to run his hand through his brown hair. "Alright and when is this all supposed to go down?" he asked looking up.

"Actually eleven months from now." Daniel answered giving Nick a dirty look.

Nick ignored his dirty look and climb onto the stage. "Well, we got a lot of work to do." He stated

"Alright, so first thing you need to know about Movers is that we can deflect bullets. So shooting us is probably not a good idea." Nick explained pacing.

Before the training started, Henley and Merritt broke down what was going down a year from now and how Nina met the other magicians. So while Nick and Nina train Jack and Daniel for four hours, it will switch to Henley and Merritt and Jack and Daniel will work on the show.

"Now Mr. Jack I want you take this gun and I want you to shoot at RR, can you do that for me sir." Nick asked putting the .45 in Jack's hand.

Jack hesitated and frowned. "Nick, I don't think I can shoot Nina." He said frowning sadly.

"Jack, it's fin; it's not going to hit me, just like Uncle said, I'm just going to deflect them." Nina reassured smiling.

"Still, I don't think I can do that." Jack said frowning.

Nick study Jack and then turned his view to Nina who then blushed and looked away. Nick then had a sly smile and nodded his head.

"Oh I see what's going on, okay, give me the gun. I advise you to get down so we won't 'accidently' shot you." Nick instructed taking the gun from Jack's hand. "You ready baby girl?" Nick asked reloading the .45 and taking the safety.

Nina heart was racing and she was shaking nervously. "I don't know Nicky, it's been awhile since I been shot at." She answered having a shaky voice.

"What?" Jack asked looking surprised.

"Nicky." Daniel snorted having a smile on his face.

Nick turned his attention to Daniel and gave him a look. "Really bro, because you're like thirty and I'm like thirty and you're acting like twelve." Nick said casually.

"Uh, twenty three, actually." Daniel corrected.

**[A/N: I don't really know how old Daniel Atlas was in the movie but he had a beard and most guys that are at least 23 to 25 have scrubs or at least a beard. But if you know the age, please tell me]**

"Twenty five." Nick said casually turning his attention to Nina. "Do think too much about it baby girl, you'll be fine." He reassured.

"And if I'm not?" Nina asked looking extremely worried.

"Well, we are going to be taking a little field trip to Lauren's house." Nick said taking aim.

Nina put on her best determine face before she knew it, her Uncle was firing at her. Her Mover powers kicked in and she successfully deflected all three bullets and then ended up hitting the ceiling, the stage, and chair that was right next to Merritt.

"Whoa, watch where you're deflecting!" Merritt shouted shooting up from where he was sitting.

"My apologizes Merritt, honestly, I don't know where those bullets go when I deflect them." Nina said wincing.

He waved her off and turned back to the Henley who was talking about the show and the money that needed to steal.

"See easy, next session," Nick used his Mover powers to raise the wooden chairs that were sitting near the stage. They levitated to the stage one stood in front of Nina and another that was behind Jack.

"Alright RR, explain please." Nick instructed hopping off the stage. "Merritt, Henley , you might want to see this." Nick suggested with a smile.

Merritt and Henley looked at each with confused expressions, they shrugged their shoulders and walked over and stood by Nick.

"What's with the chairs?" Daniel asked looking at the chair that was behind him.

"Sometimes Movers are limited to objects to move around, so for this training session, your objective is to reach me without me knocking you down on your back." Nina explained smiling.

"So, wait, how do we know you won't use any other objects in this place?" Jack asked smiling back.

"You have my word, I won't use anything else but these two chairs."Nina assured.

Daniel nodded his head and turned his attention to Jack. "Should I go first or you?" he asked.

"You can go first." Jack said stepping back.

"Oh this is going to be so good." Merritt muttered laughing already.

"So, we just have reached me, nothing else?" Daniel asked getting ready.

"Well at least tackle her or something." Nick answered having his arms crossed.

"Right tackle, got it." Daniel muttered nodding his head in understanding.

"Ready when you are Atlas." Nina said having a determined expression.

Daniel got ready and suddenly started to charge Nina head on. Nina took the chair that was in front of her and used her telepathy powers and threw it at Daniel legs, making him literally go five feet off the ground and land on his back.

"OHHHHHHH!" everyone said in unison and wincing at his pain.

Suddenly, Nick and Merritt burst into laughter to the point they were almost hitting the ground and crying.

"Oh shit Daniel that looked like it hurt." Jack said walking up to Daniel.

"Oh my god, Danny you alright?" Henley asked climbing on the stage.

"I'm trying to regain my oxygen because after that I have none left." Daniel answered looking like he was in shocked.

"I am so sorry Daniel, I didn't mean to hit you that hard with the chair, I didn't think it would send you flying into the air." Nina said holding her mouth.

"Hey Danny, how's the weather down there?" Merritt asked smiling.

"I bet it's a bit cloudy." Nick joked.

Merritt and Nick burst into laughter again, while Jack was shaking his head smiling and Nina was facepalming at one of her Uncle's lame jokes.

"Eat me." Daniel remarked which made Merritt and Nick laughed harder.

Henley shook her head trying to not to laugh and helped Daniel off the stage and onto the comfortable chair that was in front of the stage.

"Thank you Nina for making the chairs comfortable." Daniel said wincing in pain.

"How's your back?" Nina asked looking concerned.

"I'll live." He answered trying to sit in the chair.

"Alright, well that went well, Jackie boy, you're next." Nick said smiling at Jack.

"Don't call me Jackie boy." Jack said coming to the spot where Daniel was standing.

Nina got ready, she put on determined face; Jack started to concentrate, trying to see how he was going to get around the wooden chairs.

"RR, don't go easy on Jackie boy just because he like him." Nick said cutting through Jack concentration and Nina determination.

Nina blushed deeply and shot her Uncle a look. "Shut up Nick." She said trying to concentrate again.

Nick chuckled and shook his head.

Jack suddenly, started to charge head on like Daniel and like before, Nina launched a wooden chair at him but not at his legs; directly at him. Jack instincts kicked in and he power slide out of the way of the chair.

"Oh man, kid's got some moves, damn!" Nick exclaimed nodding his head.

Nina started to panic, she couldn't launch the chair at him because he might dodge it again. She quickly thought and pulled the chair to her to the point she was holding it. That confused Jack because she was launching the chairs like he thought she would be doing. Instead, Nina took the wooden chair and swung it and connected to Jack head down to his arm, knocking him unconscious and breaking the wooden chair in the process.

He passed out on the stage and Nina dropped the remaining of the chair and rushed over to see if he was okay.

"Jack, Jack are you alright? Can you hear me?" Nina asked putting her ear on his chest and saw that he was still breathing.

"RR, you literally knocked him out with a wooden chair, that's like knocking a drunk guy with his own beer bottle. Don't worry, give him about two hours, he'll wake up with a hell of headache." Nick explained trying to not burst into laughter again.

"This isn't funny Uncle, I would have done some serious damage to him." Nina said shooting her Uncle a glare.

"But you didn't that's the important part." Nick said smiling.

"Guys, we're going to need a new wooden chair because that one it's pretty much destroyed." Merritt said pointing at the broken wooden chair.

**Haha, Merritt you're too funny.**

**I really enjoy writing this chapter, it was funny to me, so I hope you guys also enjoy it as much as I did :D**

**So review or PM me, tell me what'cha think about the chapter or even the story so far please and thank you :D**


	9. Proxy

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone, I hope everyone is having a great Halloween. I don't go trick or treating; I'm too old for that (I'm like 18, what hell am on?) Anyway, if you want to know what I am this year; I'm Cookie Monster! I absolutely love Cookie Monster, yeah I know I'm still a kid; everyone is a kid sometimes.**

**Anyway, thank you for following and favorite my story, I'm glad someone is actually enjoying it. **

**Btw, Time Travel Assassin will be updated today, I promise, promise.**

**And, I'm working two other fan fics but I'm going to wait till I finish the two other stories if I do finish them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Now You See Me**_** nor do I own **_**Push**_**, just all my OC's (so far: Nina, Nick, and Proxy)**

**Recommended Song: Upside Down by: Jack Johnson**

**3rd POV**

Jack opened his chocolate brown eyes slowly and blinked and winced in pain when a headache shot up to his head. He sat up and saw he was still in the theatre and there was no one in sight.

Where did everyone go? He wondered looking around the empty theatre.

"Oh, you finally woke up." Someone suddenly said from the right of him.

Jack spun his head around to meet light blue eyes staring at him with a worry look. It was Nina; she had a medic box in her hands and she was looking worried.

Jack smiled and breathes in relief. "Hi Nina, what's with the worry look?" he asked tilting his head a bit.

She walked over to him and sat next to him. She sat the medical box next to her and opened it looking for a disinfected rag. "I knocked you completely out and you're asking why I'm looking worried." She said.

"It could have been a lot worse, but you do have a good arm." Jack said compliment smiling at her.

She shook her head smiling and started to examine the right side of his head that was bleeding. "I guess that's a good thing, though I did a number on the side your head." She said wincing at the wound.

Jack chuckled and looked around the theatre again. "Where did everyone else go?" he asked.

"Nick went to get a watcher and the others went to get food." Nina answered cleaning the wound from the side his head.

Jack went silent for a moment and then started to think about the month that just passed. The five magicians talked about the plan about handling Carver after the show. Nina had to disappear and take down Carver alone, while the other four horsemen do the other shows to prove some cover for Nina.

Jack never liked the part of Nina disappearing and never coming back but he didn't have a choice nor did Nina. The plan will work if Nina was separated from the group for a short amount of time so the other horsemen wouldn't get attack by Carver agents.

"So, you really are going to disappear?" Jack asked suddenly.

The question took Nina off guard, she hadn't really thought about the plan to take down Carver; she was so busy thinking about if she had the guts to take town the man that murdered her parents.

"Um, yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not coming back." Nina quickly answered looking for a bandage for Jack's head.

Jack frowned sadly. "How do you know if you're coming back?" he asked again.

Nina looked at Jack with worried eyes. "Where are all these questions coming from Jack? You think I'm not going to come back?" she asked back.

He looked down at his back boots. "I just don't want you to disappeared and not come back." He answered sadly.

Nina blushed deeply and looked down at the medical box. "Jack, I'm coming back; I'm tougher than I look and Carver's not going to kill me." She said softly.

"Yeah but what if he turns you into something you're not; someone that isn't Nina." Jack said looking into Nina light blue eyes.

Her eyes wide in shocked and she hesitated.

All these questions were good questions that she never considered; she never thought Carver turning herself against her own friends; the people that she cared about the most. But the reason why she didn't considered it because she thought her will was strong enough to fight Carver without the drug that was injected into her all those years ago.

"I_"

Before Nina could answer, Nick and the others came into the theatre. Nick had a young woman that was about Nick age. She had pixie cut black hair with light hazel eyes. She had a white button jacket with black stockings and white jeweled boots.

"I hope you egg rolls because I think I ordered about nine of them." Merritt said sitting the Chinese food on the stage next to Nina and Jack.

Merritt looked up at them and saw that they had serious and gloomy face expressions on their faces.

"Uh, did something happen when we were gone?" he asked looking at Nina to Jack.

"Nothing happened Merritt; just finishing treating Jack's wound." Nina answered first quickly.

She took a square shaped bandage and slapped it on Jack's forehead, not feeling concerned if it hurt or not. She closed the medical box and jumped off the stage and walked over to Nick and the young woman.

"Did you say something to her?" Henley asked coming up to the stage where Jack was sitting.

He was wincing at his new formed headache that formed when Nina slapped the bandage on the side his head.

"No, I'm just worried about the plan that we decided on when it's time to deal with Carver." Jack answered looking down.

"Jack, we talked about this; Nina is literally super girl. She can handle herself; she's been handling herself pretty well for a long time before we came into the picture." Merritt explained placing his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah Merritt's right, Nina's been dealing with this Division for a long time. If the plan goes haywire; we'll improvise." Henley stated.

"I know that but what if Carver turns Nina against us. What if he turns her into something that isn't Nina?" Jack asked looking up.

Merritt and Henley looked at each other with worried looks and was about to answer when Nick interrupted them.

"Here is our game changer right here people." Nick stated pointing at the young woman with the pixie cut hair.

Everyone looked confused and tilt their heads dumbfounded like.

"My name is Proxy, I'm a watcher." She introduced herself smiling.

"Pleasure Proxy, I'm_"

"Nina Rey, yeah I know who you are. Carver's put quite a price on you for the first person to find you. He even tried asking the Chinese government for help." Proxy explained smiling at Nina.

Nina light blue eyes wide in complete shock. "What, what do you mean he asked the Chinese government for help?" she asked as her heart speed up.

Proxy smiled at Nina. "Don't worry, the Chinese government refuse his offer completely; they have their own problems to deal with. So it's just Carver and his Division." Proxy answered.

Nina breathed in relief. "Thank god, so how close is Carver to me?" Nina asked frowning.

"Hmm, he's a bit close but you've been backtracking him pretty well, so it's going to be quite a while till he realizes what's really going on. I could get some shadows to block some of the sniffers and the watchers that he has to hire but I'm not sure how long that's going to last." Proxy explained pulling out her drawing book.

"Buy us as much time as you can, we are on a time schedule here and if we don't get this show on a road, Carver is not the only person that's going to have our heads on a stick." Daniel said frowning.

Proxy nodded her head and turned around and pulling out her iPhone to call some of her friends that were shadows.

"Alright people, let's get back to training." Nick said clapping his hands together.

**Oh man, things are getting a bit complicated but not really**

**Like the new character that introduced, I don't know where the name Proxy came from (didn't come from Slenderman, I swear)**

**Don't worry; she's not going to be a "main character" just a "supporting character"**

**Review or PM me and tell me what'cha think of the story so far :D**


End file.
